1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carton for food products and a blank for forming such carton, wherein the carton can encompass an inner sealed food packet and can be separated to form individual bowls for receiving the contents of the inner food packet for an aesthetically pleasing presentation to consumers.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous containers for packaging food products. These packages typically include an outer cardboard or paperboard container, with a food product within, or alternatively employ an inner sealed flexible bag. Typically, in use, the consumer opens the outer paperboard container and then the sealed inner container to access the food product. If the food product is not consumed in one sitting, the inner flexible bag is typically folded over to provide some sealing function of the retained food product and the cardboard container is closed.
The need exists for a carton which can provide sufficient cushioning and packaging functions to allow transport of the food product, while still providing an aesthetically pleasing presentation of the food product to the consumer. The need also exists for a carton that can allow shipment of different food products within a common sealed container, wherein the different food products can be separately presented without mixing.